


Dream

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [58]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s03e14 Long Distance Call, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lanie dreams of her mother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream

"Wait for me!" Lanie yells, chasing after Mom, between the gravestones.

"Come to me," Mom repeats again, fading ever further into the distance.


End file.
